Of hate and love
by Marylove24
Summary: Bellarke Multichapter Our loveley characters are second semester law students at Yale. (At least Clarke and Bellamy are.) It starts off with Clarke being not particularly.. well.. fond of Bellamy:D Warning: Slow burn. Rated M for future chapters... there will def. be some rather graphic scenes! I hope you'll enjoy it!:)
1. Chapter 1

Icy cold blue-grey eyes glared at him from across the lecture room. He did his best to ignore them, but it was hardly possible. He didn't even know the girls name. But from day one, it had been like she'd singled him out. And it wasn't even like he was particularly bright, quite the opposite, he was pretty sure he was always the last to turn in his class work.

"Some blonde chick is staring at you", he heard Murphy mumble. Bellamy spun around. "Yeah", he sighed. "Like, sending you literal death stares.", Murphy let out a little whistle. "Hot, though." It was Bellamy's second semester in Yale law school. He honestly didn't understand why people were freaking out everywhere, stressing about every little thing. The competitiveness was through the roof. Chances were the little blonde hated him for something he had said in class. You know, one of these social justicy types. It wasn't like Bellamy didn't care about the justice system – or didn't recognize it's deficiencies - for Christ's sake, he was going to become a lawyer, but he really couldn't be bothered with school. People were so tiresome, stiff, stupid. Murphy boxed him in the side. "Dude let's roll. I'm starving." With the blondes evil laser-like eyes stalking him, he followed Murphy through the Main halls gates out into the bitter cold that was New Haven in December. Christmas lights were up everywhere, and Bellamy couldn't help but feel jolly. He wasn't a huge Christmas-enthusiast like his little sister Octavia, but the holidays did have their charm. Vacation from all the people from school, just reading by the chimney and eating Octavia's burnt but still kind of edible Christmas cookies.

Murphy was the only bearable guy in school. He didn't talk that much, at least not to Bellamy. They each grabbed a coffee and a sandwich from the closest on-campus coffee shop, and while Murphy was blabberling about some girl from his economics class, Bellamy could concentrate on not concentrating on him but rather on staring out the window into the white, glowing abyss, and not thinking for a bit. Then the blonde waves that framed the face that had come to loathe him so intensely caught his attention. He had never seen the girl smiling before. She was walking past with some Asian kid and a tall, lanky one with tousled hair. Apparently, someone had said something absolutely, mind-bogglingly hilarious and they couldn't catch their breath laughing. "Dude, are you even listening?" Murphy's voice cut through to him. "Ya, Natasha, mad-hot, wants you, just doesn't know it yet." Nodding in annoyed acceptance, Murphy leaned back. "I really hate you sometimes, Bel." Bellamy flashed him a bright grin. "Me too."

"Excuse me", a soft, deep voice breathed down at him, and an arm reached across the table to get their plates. Bellamy looked up at the waitress. She was quite tall, with short, full, black hair. "No need to apologize", he smiled up at her. Immediately, the girls face fell from somewhat polite to incredibly annoyed. She clicked her tongue and raised her eyebrows. "Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously, this is an Ivy league school, is it really too much to ask not to be hit on every five minutes?", she snapped. Bellamy gave her a wildly irritated look. "I wasn't hitting on you" "Yes, you were.", the girl shot back. "Yes I was", Bellamy smiled. The waitress just rolled her eyes and stalks off. Turning to Murphy, who was looking rather amused, he sighed "Totally wants me."

When Bellamy got home, heavy black smoke and muffled dubstep greeted him. "Jesus Christ, Lincoln, don't you _ever _have class?" His roommate, of course, was sitting on Bellamy's bed, covered in Nachos. "Come on. If you had the choice: A ton of weed, or the "Political inequality in the southeast region of Uganda II ", which would you chose." Bellamy just looked at him. "You should have taken art." Lincoln growled. "I knoooow", and smashed a pillow over his head. "I'm dying on the inside!" Bellamy couldn't help it, a stifled laugh escaped his lips, and he let himself sink down next to Lincoln, taking the Joint out of his hand and inhaling deeply. "Lincoln, are you serious?", he asked twisting the Joint around in his fingers and blowing out smoke. "You're rolling blunts now? On Tuesdays?" "I ran out of tobacco.", his roommate moaned into his pillow. Bellamy broke out laughing, choking on smoke. "That's the absolute worst excuse I have ever heard!" "Hey!", Lincoln shouted, throwing the pillow on the floor. "We can't all be ingenious super-brains now, can we?" "thhAtS MY PILLOW YOU BRAINDEAD NEANDERTHAL?!", Bellamy shouted back, still coughing and laughing. "I don't care!", Lincoln returned screaming. "I'll do what I want!", he added, grabbing a handful of Nachos and throwing them in the air. "Oh my god", Bellamy breathed.

Leave a comment/review! I'd be so grateful for your opinions and advice!:)


	2. Chapter 2

The sharp, relentless ringing of his alarmclock was drilling a deep hole into the depths of Bellamy's skull. He grunted and tried his best to ignore it until Lincoln threw something at him. "Get up, brain-boy.", he murmured. "I'm not that smart", Bellamy returned. "I don't care", Lincoln answered while turning around to face the wall. When Bellamy tried to stand up, the dizziness almost made him fall over. "Woow", he sighed, holding on to his bed. Then his eyes wandered across the room. Countless beer-bottles, and a body with messy hair lying under Lincolns desk. Bellamy cocked his head to the side. "Uhm… Lincoln, there is a person in our room." "Dude, that's Jasper from next-door. We like him", Lincoln slurred before drifting off to sleep again. "Okay..", Bellamy consented, too hungover to really care.

He threw over a sweater, just left on his jeans from the day before, grabbed his backpack and was about to leave when he noticed another shape, lying in his bed. After a moment, it dawned on him: the feisty dark haired girl from yesterday! Shaking his head, Bellamy turned on his heels and hurried to class.

His head was humming, his stomach revolting, his eyes swimming: He couldn't concentrate on a single thing his professor said. After a while he gave up, laid his head on the table and just enjoyed the soothing cold against his forehead.

He must have dozed off, because next thing he knew, someone was poking his side. "Group project", his next-seat neighbor whispered. Bellamy looked up and unfolded the little paper in front of him. 4, it read. Grabbing his books, he scuffled over to the other side of the classroom, where a big "4" was written on a paper lying on the desk. A bunch of people had already assembled and were discussing the given topic, whatever it was, but Bellamy just threw his books down, leaned back, and with a yawn, closed his eyes again. On his right side, a chair was being pulled back, scraping against the floor, making a noise only comparable with what hell must sound like. "Long night, huh?" a thick, scratchy girl-voice wheezed. He blinked in irritation. It was devil-eyes, staring straight ahead, visibly pissed off about having to not only be in a group with him but also about having to sit next to him. Bellamy most definitely did not feel like it right now, so instead of giving a snotty comeback, he just rolled his eyes. Blondie's jaw was clenched shut, until she found a gap in the discussion and decided to ignore Bellamy and participate instead. After what must've been around 20 minutes, someone blurted out "This isn't going anywhere. Bellamy, what do you think?" Feeling evil-eyes stare burning holes into his skull, Bellamy leaned forward. "I think it's stupid to get hung up on the alibi, if you can just counter sue on grounds of faked evidence – I mean the documentation we got from… who is it", Bellamy dug around in the papers strewn across the table, then tapped one "..Parsons Corp., whatstheirface. They have obviously been altered." The blonde girl chuckled. "Yeah right, and how are we going to prove that? There's no loophole. This is an hypothetical case, and what you're suggesting is obviously not the answer they want to hear." Frowning, Bellamy started plowing through the stacks of paper again. "What about… ah, here. The e-mails that were written back and forth. The dates are fucked up. Look", he points. "Also, we got a copy from the police report, these dates don't match either. It's not much, but definitely enough to suspect something.", he winked at the girl, who was basically fuming from the mouth now. "Be unafraid to choose the unconventional way.", he added, just to wind her up even more. "Great. Now if you noticed this right away, how come you didn't say anything before?" "Clarke, it's fine,", someone murmured. "No it isn't. This is supposed to be a group project." Ah, so Clarke, that was her name. Bellamy turned towards her. "Why do you hate me so much?" Just as she opened her mouth for a response, the doors to the auditorium smacked open, and the lean guy Bellamy had seen the day before with Clarke came running in, visibly all over the place. "Group 4", Professor Stevens voice called out from across the room. Clarke was waving now, and moved to the side a bit so that he could squeeze in. "Where the hell were you?", she asked, but the boys eyes were focused on Bellamy. "Dude, that was awesome last night.", he laughed. Puzzled, Bellamy just stared at him. "Jasper?", messy-hair exclaimed, pointing at himself. "Ah! Passed-out-under-our-table-dude. How did you sleep?" Now Bellamy was grinning, too. "You know, fine. But really, last night was sick. Honestly, sick." Putting his hand over his mouth, Jasper added "Sick stuff you got, if you know what I mean." Bellamy narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips and nodded enthusiastically, with only a little bit of sarcasm. "Wait…", Clarke interrupted, "You're friends with him now?", she blurted out. Jasper raised his hands defensively. "What, he's funny!" "Funny?!", the blonde was visibly irritated. "I'm funny?", Bellamy joined in. Professor Stevens put an end to that conversation by reminding them to concentrate on the case, and after class, with the major hangover still working it's way through Bellamy's digestive system, he did his best to slip out as silently and quickly as humanly possible.

Outside, he Inhaled deeply, the icy winter-air feeling cold in his throat. Bellamy couldn't wait to just get home and sleep. "Hey", a voice called from his side. Bellamy whirled around, and found himself staring at the waitress from last night. "Class more important than me, huh?", she grinned. Bellamy chewed on his lip, surveying her head to toe. "Sorry, but what exactly happened last night?", he finally asked. The girls face fell. "Fucking hell,", she uttered under her breath. "You can't be serious." Only now did Bellamy notice she had a slight British accent. Turning away, she stalked off, mumbling: "Stupid-ass ivy-school shitheads. Think they're better than the rest of us. Should have known better. Damn it, Kylie,…" her voice trailed off in the distance. Still slightly irritated, Bellamy shook his head. "Now, aren't you famous with the ladies, huh?", Bellamy didn't miss the heavy sarcastic undertone in Clarke's voice, who had walked up next to him. Bellamy faced her. "You know what you need? You need to relax." He could see Jasper coming up from behind, and got away before Clarke had a chance to respond.

So much for chapter 2, I really hope you guys like this xD Sorry if my English isn't that great at times, as it isn't actually my first language.

Feel free to leave a comment!:)


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5 am, and two empty bottles of red bull and his fourth cup of thick black coffee framed the stack of papers on Bellamy's desk. Tomorrow was the deadline, and so far, the group project had been a complete pain in the ass. To be precise, Clarke had been a pain in the ass. Bellamy couldn't wait for it to be over.

He had agreed to phrase and edit the final case study, partly because it wasn't something a group could write together, but mostly because he didn't trust the others. Clarke was the only one who knew anything about anything, he had to admit that, and normally he would have preferred to work on this thing with her, but she was still unbearable. So there he was, drowning in coffee and thousands and thousands of words. He smacked his face on the table. "Tomorrow, it will all be over. Tomorrow I'm free. Free of college, free of everything." It was his new mantra. Now he really couldn't wait for Christmas.

2 hours and another cup of coffee later, he jumped in the shower. The hot water ran down his body, and he felt like it was the first shower he had taken in days. The steam filled his lungs and he felt his breathing calming down, until he knew he had to get out of there, or otherwise he'd fall asleep. He rubbed his hair dry and was just contemplating whether or not he had enough time to take a nap when he saw his phone vibrating on the table. He walked over and grabbed it, but it was too late. 4 missed calls, all from Clarke, all in the last 5 minutes. He sighed and called back. "Thank you, finally", she greeted him. "Good morning to you too, sunshine." "Shut up. You said you'd sent me updates. You haven't. How are you _still_ not done with the final draft?" Bellamy rubbed his eyes. "No, no... I'm done. Relax, I'll send it over." He was about to hang up, when Clarke called out: "Wait, don't you dare hang up. We'll go over this together." Well, there went his nap. "Clarke, really? I like, haven't slept." "Is that my fault?", she snapped back. "Stop complaining, we're law students, not like we're not used to pulling all-nighters." Moaning, he sat back down and scrolled to the top of the case study.

An hour and a lot of bickering over little wording-issues later, Clarke was finally content and hung up. Bellamy could barely keep his eyes open, and he just sat there and stared at the wall for a bit. Finally, he pulled himself up and hurried to class.

When he got there, he let himself sink into the seat next to Clarke. "You printed it out, right?", he asked her. She turned around and stared at him. "You look like a corpse", she noticed. He squinted at her. "Thank you." "Yes, I printed it." Jasper sat down next to Bellamy, visibly giddy. "Oh man oh man, I can't wait for the party tonight." Bellamy raised his eyebrows. "What party.", he grunted. "Lincolns warehouse party! Don't tell me you forgot!" "No, I suppressed it. Big difference." "But you'll be there?", Jasper had an annoyingly worrying look on his face. "Yea, I guess I gotta make an appearance." "Sweet!", Jasper exclaimed. "You're coming too, right Clarke?" Clarke shot Jasper that exact same look she had been giving Bellamy for weeks. "No thank you." Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course, our princess here is way too goodie-two-shoes for a party, how dare you even suggest such an impertinence." Now the familiar look on her face was fixed on Bellamy, once again. "I go to parties.", she snarled. "Yes, maybe dinner parties.", Bellamy grinned. Clarke faced the board again, Mrs. Stevens had set up her power-point presentation.

She collected the papers pretty early and dismissed them. Bellamy had never been so grateful to leave the classroom, being clamped in between Clarke and Jasper for a whole hour had definitely qualified for one of his most uncomfortable moments of 2014.

When he got home he threw himself into bed and didn't wake again until Lincoln sat on top of him. Bellamy screamed. "The fuck dude?" Lincoln just laughed. "We need liqueur", he said. "I'm not 21, and i do not have a fake ID. Go ask someone else.", Bellamy soughed. "I got a fake ID. Just come with me, I need some fun before the party. It's stressing me out." "Fine" Bellamy heaved himself out of bed and spent the next hour explaining to Lincoln why mixing liqueurs throughout the night wasn't the best way to go.

It was already 8 when they got back, so they left for the warehouse right away and helped set everything up. The next hour they spent drinking and waiting for people to arrive. At 11, the place was pretty packed already. Bellamy was surprised by how many people he knew, having thought that Lincolns wide-spread popularity couldn't possibly have had an effect on him. But there he was, greeting someone new every five minutes or so.

Honestly, he was having quite a good time. His vision was a bit blurry and he was a bit shaky on his feet, but that was okay. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him, and a voice laughed in his ears. "Sup, my most favourite brother in all the world." He swung around and hugged his sister. "What are you doing here?", he screamed." "I brought you cookies," she grinned, holding a filled plastic box under his nose. Bellamy took one. "Oh nooooo, you burned them," he smiled. "No I didn't!", Octavia screamed, grasping the cookie out of Bellamy's hand. "Well, maybe a little," she admitted. Bellamy laughed. Another hand reached over Bellamy's shoulder and grabbed the cookie from Octavia." "Well well, Octavia, you really know how to get the party started, huh.", Lincoln breathed. Bellamy and Octavia shot each other a look. Then Bellamy leaned over to whisper into Lincoln's ear: "They're, ehm, spiked. You know, drugs." Lincoln's mouth hung open. "What? Jesus, how old are you?", he asked Octavia. She narrowed her eyes. "Old enough." Lincoln shrugged and danced off again. Octavia rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Bellamy again. "I really missed you, you know.", she sighed. Bellamy hugged her again. "Seriously though, you're ok, right? I mean you're not losing control, right?" He grasped her by her shoulders. "Peer-pressure is a serious issue, I don't want you doing anything stupid." Octavia suppressed a smile "I'm good, don't worry." Her eyes scanned the crowd. "Hey, Bellamy, there's a blonde chick staring at you." Bellamy raised his eyebrows. "Like, sending me death stares?", he whispered. "No, just staring. Intensely. Oh, ha, she noticed me. Awkwardly turned away." Bellamy shook his head. Couldn't have been Clarke, then.

He twisted his head around to have a look. Indeed, there was a head full of blonde hair greatly resembling Clarkes. And the girl was with Jasper, he noticed a second after that. Bellamy decided to go talk to them, and left his sister with the friends she had brought. He wasn't going to see his classmates until after winter-break anyways, so he might as well inquire to know why Clarke hated him so much right now. When he had gotten through the crowd though, only Jasper was left. "Hey, Bellamyyy! How you dooin'", he slurred. Bellamy could smell the alcohol in his breath and tried to wave it away. Bellamy was drunk too, but he wasn't _that_ drunk. _That_ drunk was embarrassing. "Have you seen Clarke?", he asked. "Uhhhm, bathroom, I guess?" Bellamy gave Jasper a pat on the back that nearly made him fall over. Then he climbed the stairs up to the bathrooms.

Clarke

She wanted to go home. Why had she even come? Jasper was wasted, Monty hadn't shown, and all her other friends had blown her off, too. Did that Bellamy-kid really have so much power over her that she had seriously decided to come just to show him she wasn't as lame as he thought she was? She couldn't believe it. She needed a drink.

She smacked open the bathroom door and almost ran into Bellamy. She felt the anger bubbling up inside her stomach again, unable to hold back. "What," she spat. Bellamy peered at her. "I had a question." "Did you wait here for me?", Clarke couldn't believe it. What the hell was his problem? "I repeat: I have a question." Clarke folded her arms. "Fine."

Bellamy's stare didn't loosen. It made Clarke feel as though he was stripping her naked, revealing all her flaws and doubts. "Why do you hate me?", he asked nonchalantly. She exhaled sharply. "Are you serious? You can't be serious." He looked at her, irritated. "I am completely serious."

"What you did to Monty?!", she noticed her own voice rising. "Who's Monty?", Bellamy wondered. He could not be serious! Clarke was already angry, but he managed to just completely enrage her. "Monty?! My friend! The one you ratted out, the one you got expelled?"She was basically fuming now. "Ratted out... I didn't rat anyone out!", Bellamy was screaming now, as well. Clarke just laughed. "Yeah. Remember the legal institutions finals? Where someone managed to get us the test questions? The ones you had no shame making good use of, if I remember correctly?!" Bellamy chuckeld. "Oh, my god! You mean your little Asian friend who hacked into Professor Jenkins laptop? Are you fucking kidding me? That is why you're mad at me? You think I'm the one that ratted him out?" Clarke held her breath for a moment. Wait. That couldn't be. She _knew_ it had been Bellamy.

"Don't try to deny it, I know it was you!", she shot back. "I didn't rat anyone out!", Bellamy bawled. "Well, you must have said something!"

"Yes, okay, fine, I admitted I had cheated! I admitted I had gotten access to the test, but didn't actually use it. I had gotten a look, true, but I didn't study with it, and I had only seen the first few questions. That must have shown in my answers, because I got off with a warning and they let me retake the test. That's it."

"Well, that's all they needed! They needed proof from a student that the test was circulating, they already suspected Monty, you complete moron! That's why we told people to keep their mouth shut!" Bellamy shrugged indifferently. "How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Clarke waved about with her hands. "Come on, you were just saving your own ass. Admit it." Bellamy snickered, biting his lip and shaking his head. "So what if I was? It _was_ Monty's own risk?"Clarke had to let that sink in for a moment. "What's wrong with you? He was just trying to help us all, you asshole! It's called loyalty!" "It's called survival of the fittest" With that, Bellamy turned around and left Clarke on the verge of exploding. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe he didn't show the least bit remorse! Monty didn't even need the test himself, he was just trying to help everybody else! Clarke decided not to think about it anymore. I wasn't going to help, and it certainly wasn't going to give her any closure.

When she finally found Jasper, he was completely infatuated with that girl she had seen hugging Bellamy before. When he saw Clarke, he pulled her towards him.

"Octavia, this is Clarke. You'll love her. She can drink, I'm telling you." Octavia snapped her fingers at her. "You're the one who stared at my brother! You guys dating?" Jasper broke out laughing, Clarke tried to hide her anger. "Not really", she grumbled. "Oh, a shame.", Octavia noted, her gaze fixated on something across the dancefloor. Clarke's eyes followed her glance, and landed on a tall, well-built and quite good-looking guy. He was a bit darker and his hair was almost completely shaved off. She faced Octavia again, raising her eyebrows. "You like him?", she asked. Octavia shook her head, pulling her eyes away. "Oh god, please don't tell Bellamy.", she almost pleaded. "Why would I tell Bellamy?", Clarke wondered, but the girl had already stormed off. "Of course she's into the huge bulky-hot guy", Jasper noted wistfully.

"Hey, Jasper, I'm going home." "What? Why? Come on, don't. You just got here. "I just want to sleep, I think. Didn't really get any last night." Clarke shrugged apologetically, and hugged Jasper good-bye. She didn't really want to tell Jasper about Bellamy's reaction, she was still kind of pissed off at him for forgiving him so easily. Monty was his best friend, after all.

It was a long drive to Anya's, but she just needed someone to blow off steam with.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, sorry it took me so long. I'm always grateful for comments!:-)<p>

And happy belated Christmas. And New Years. And hanukkah. And all the things!:)


End file.
